Serena van der Woodsen
Serena van der Woodsen 'is a main character in ''Gossip Girl and the book series of the same name. The character is portrayed by Blake Lively in the television series. Novel Series In the Novel Series Serena comes back from '''Boarding School for seemingly unknown reasons that are later shown in a prequel. When she comes home she suddenly realizes how much has changed. She is often 'given' the good things which makes her best friend Blair furious when she has to work for them, Serena goes to Yale at the end of the series. She goes through boys very quickly, her biggest lover is Nate; her best friend's boyfriend whom she lost her virginity to. Television Series In the television series Serena has a complicated past, when first introduced she has come back to New York after her brother has tried to commit suicide. She is also finding it difficult to re-connect with her best friend Blair especially when it is revealed that Serena and Nate slept together. Her mother has already had four husbands and is revealed to be dating Bart Bass. Serena's life only gets more complicated, at present she has just admitted to Dan that she has feelings for him and appears to be re-starting their relationship. The two talk about their relationship and decide that they will wait till the time is right. The two of them realise that this will be the last time they are together so they need to make sure they will last the distance. But will it be 4th time lucky for them? Season 1 When first introduced in the show's pilot episode, Serena is returning from a self-imposed year at boarding school in Connecticut. She is the daughter of Lily van der Woodsen, a wealthy socialite. Serena also has a troubled younger brother called Eric. Lily and Serena were first seen living in the New York Palace Hotel, while Eric was in a clinic after a suicide attempt. While Eric was the real reason for Serena's abrupt return, other rumours came about. After some effort, the former It-Girl reunited with her estranged best friend Blair Waldorf, who didn't know Serena was leaving for boarding school until she was already gone. However, their friendship was shattered shortly afterwards when Blair finds out that shortly before she left town, a drunken Serena slept with Blair's boyfriend, Nate Archibald, who supposedly always had a thing for Serena. This leads to the two girls being locked in a rivalry once again. Meanwhile, Serena meets and goes out on a date with Brooklyn outsider Dan Humphrey after he returned her lost cellphone. The date ends up with them heading to the Dan's father's concert, but they are interrupted when his sister Jenny repeatedly texts Dan asking for help. When Dan and Serena show up at the Kiss on the Lips party they blew off, they find Chuck Bass all over Jenny. Dan punches Chuck, while Serena warns Chuck to stay away from Jenny. In response, Chuck calls Serena a slut and tells her that her life is over. At the Ivy Mixer, Blair incorrectly tells everyone that Serena is a patient at the Ostroff Center for a drug addiction. To save her brother the embarrassment, Serena plays along. When Eric tells Blair what really happened, she and Serena reconcile after Blair shows her an unsent letter. Dan and Serena's relationship is quite solid, but he hates the glamorous nature of her lifestyle. Serena continuosly tries to show him how much she's trying to change from her old ways. Serena then finds out that Rufus Humphrey, Dan's father, and Lily are trying to restart their old relationship. Serena pleads with her mother not to go through with it because of her feelings for Dan. This results in Lily accepting a marriage proposal from Bart Bass, Chuck's father. When Serena and Chuck's families are both sampling wedding dinners, an anonymous package full of pornography arrives for Serena. Thinking that Chuck is behind it, Serena naturally becomes angry with him. Shortly afterwards, several crates of champagne are sent to Serena at school, and yet again she believes it was sent by Chuck, who denies it. Serena becomes more furious when Eric brings her another anonymous package, which turns out to be cocaine. Only when Chuck is kicked out by his dad does Serena discover that it wasn't him sending the packages at all, but a former friend called Georgina Sparks. Georgina has recently returned from rehab in Switzerland, and expects her friendship with Serena to be back to its old state. However, Serena insists that she's not the same person anymore, knowing how much trouble she and Georgina used to get into. Not liking this, Georgina persuades Serena to go out with her, and spikes her drink with liquid ecstacy when Serena isn't looking. Serena wakes up the next morning, having missed her SATs. Realising that Georgina was behind it, Serena confronts her, letting Georgina know that their friendship is officially over. Furious, Georgina brings up a scandal they were both involved in. Serena leaves her apartment distressed, while hiding everything from Dan. This leads to Georgina calling herself 'Sarah' and starting up a friendship with Dan, who has no clue about her true identity. Georgina gives Serena a flash drive, supposedly containing footage of the real reason Serena left Manhattan. At a dinner with the Lily, Eric and Serena, Georgina 'accidentally' lets it slip that Eric is gay. Serena supports her brother while Lily doesn't know how to react. When Serena goes to meet Sarah, Dan's new friend, Serena is shocked to discover that it's actually Georgina. Georgina then threatens to show Dan the tape, and tells Serena that either they rekindle their friendship the way it was left, or everything will be revealed. With no-one else to turn to, Serena tells Blair her secret: she killed someone. Immediately after this, Serena leaves for a club and parties hard, leaving with several guys. Blair spends all night trying to find Serena, but eventually finds her and brings her back to the Waldorf's apartment. Blair enlists the help of Chuck and Nate, even though things are still tense between the three of them. Dan shows up looking for Serena, and the other three say that she doesn't want to see him. Still, Dan refuses to leave, until Serena goes to talk to him herself. Dan asked if she slept with someone else, and Serena says, "Yes". In response, Dan says, "I'm done" and leaves the apartment. Serena tells the others that she didn't actually sleep with anyone else, but it was better than knowing the real truth. Blair convinces Serena to tell her, Chuck and Nate the full story behind the night she supposedly killed someone. On the night that Serena and Nate slept together, Serena went to a hotel room afterwards, shocked by what she had just done. Also in the hotel room is Georgina and a coke addict, Pete. Georgina briefly leaves the room and Serena and Pete start making out, but Serena gets uncomfortable and eventually suggests that they both take some cocaine to get in the mood. Pete does a line, overdoses, and has a violent seizure. Both Serena and Georgina panic, and when Serena tries to call 911, Georgina stops her because of all the drugs in the room and the fact that they're underage. The whole incident is caught on tape by Georgina. As the two girls rush from the hotel, Serena calls 911 anyway and is unable to help but watch from across the street, waiting for Pete to come out relatively unharmed. Instead, he leaves in a body bag. A horrified Serena blames herself for Pete's death as she was the one who suggested he take the cocaine in the first place. Meanwhile, Lily finds the tape in Serena's dresser and watches it most of the way through. Thinking it's just a sex tape, and a recent one, she switches it off right before Pete's death occurs. Lily thinks the best path of action is to send Serena to a reformatory school, and tells her this at the rehearsal dinner for the Bass-van der Wooden's wedding. Blair tries to reason with Lily, telling her that Serena is in a lot of pain and has been hiding a dark secret. Serena eventually tells her mother the whole story, and they talk to Pete's parents, who don't blame her at all for Pete's death. Her guilt absolved, Serena goes to a concert featuring Rufus in order to win Dan back. She just misses Dan but gets a call from him at the concert. It's Georgina at the other end of the line, but Serena says that she's ready to tell the full truth, so she doesn't care about Georgina's blackmail threat. An enraged Georgina pulls Dan outside, still pretending to be Sarah, and kisses him. Confused and hurt, Serena is left wondering at the concert. At the Bass-van der Woodsen wedding, Serena and Dan ignores the majority problems of their relationship. Leaving him making a final desicion, Dan breaks up with Serena. Season 2 The first episode of the second season begins in the Hamptons, where Serena is rumored to be dating Nate but is in fact a ruse for Nate to have affair with an older woman. Meanwhile, she reflects throughout the summer and Dan cannot stop thinking about Serena, resolving to go to the Hamptons. After a few mishaps during the White party, two resume their relationship. The couple's return to New York has them return to old issues as Dan gives in to the polarity of their relationship being strained because of Serena's wealthy background and Dan's inability to accept the polarity of their relationship. The two end their relationship at an elevator during Blair's party, having succumbed to their issues during a blackout (The Dark Night). Gossip Girl cites the new school year, Serena's newly single status, and a possible return of Serena as the Queen B of Constance. Serena however, attempts to adjust to a friendlier relationship with Dan, she is hurt to find out that he has easily moved on from their relationship when he starts dating Amanda, a new student. Blair intervenes by torturing Amanda to separate her from Dan. Serena apologizes to both Dan and Amanda for Blair's actions and the three have drinks, where Blair's clique continues to meddle in their problems by setting her up with a Dalton student. Dan gradually realizes Serena is hurt but assumes that she is ruining his date with Amanda. Serena lashes out at Dan by telling Dan to leave, hurt by Dan's assumption. Isabel and Penelope ruin the night by throwing a Nairtini at Amanda. A frustrated Amanda leaves and Dan lashes out at Serena, who is innocent of the incident but Dan angrily tells her that she should own up to her real self. Serena, angered at Dan's accusation, confronts Blair's clique and tells them that the next time that they mess with Dan, it has to go through her first. Her statement indicates her return as an Queen Bee. The next morning brings back Serena and Blair's old rivalry, as the girls fawn over Serena and when Blair arrives Serena ties a bandanna around Blair neck, symbolically stating Serena's status as Queen. Serena publicly ostracizes Dan at the courtyard connecting Constance and St. Jude's, followed by Blair's clique. Serena and Blair's rivalry escalates during Fashion Week as the girls continue to fawn over Serena having seen her with Poppy Lifton, he new socialite friend and Serena earns public praise and media attention. Blair's attempts at winning her friends by inviting them at Eleanor's fashion show. Serena tries to reconcile with Blair but Blair turns her down. Blair is upset when she realizes that her mother has given Serena and Poppy Lifton, her new socialite friend, front row seats at her show. Blair again feels that her mother loves Serena more than her, and is angry that Serena will not be backstage with her as usual. Blair tries to sabotage the fashion show but it ends up being a huge success; this makes Blair even more jealous. In "New Haven Can Wait," Serena, angry at Blair, decides to watch her own back and attend an interview at Yale, where Blair always dreamed of attending. Serena was given a personal acceptance from the school's dean and is invited to his house for a special party. Though uninivited, Blair bribes her way into the party. After a game goes wrong, Serena and Blair decide they can never be friends and part ways. Then they both realize they didn't want to lose each other so they return back as best friends. Serena begins a romance with Aaron Rose, an artist and Blair's new step-brother. She accepts his offer to travel to Argentina with him but they break up soon into the flight. On the New Years, Serena decided that she wants Dan and wants to make sure that he feels the same. They both feel the same way for each other but soon after, discovers about Scott being their half-brother by their parents, then Dan had a affair with Serena's old teacher, Ms. Carr. Their final issues lead them to breaking up for the last time. Toward the end of the season, Serena begins a relationship with Gabriel, a man who is friends with Poppy Lifton. After getting her parents and their Upper East Side friends to invest in Gabriel's business that donates computers to third world countries, Serena realizes that both he and Poppy are conning them. She and the newly born-again Christian Georgina Sparks hatch a plan to catch them. However, the plan does not work out when Lily gets her daughter arrested. Gabriel and Poppy escape. In the final episode of the season, The Goodbye Gossip Girl, Gossip Girl sends a blast during their graduation commencement ceremony. Serena, angry that Gossip Girl has ruined the day, vows to find out who she is. They don't, however, uncover her and accept that they will never know her identity. At the end of the episode, Carter Baizen, a friend of Serena, tells her she has found the whereabouts of her father. Serena decides to go with Carter to meet him. Serena has been given a place at Brown, her mother's alma mater. Season 3 At the beginning of the season during the summer, Serena had been searching for her father and is in a relationship with Carter Baizen. She decides to not go to Brown for another year, and gets a job at a publicist. Blair and Serena get into a feud, which is patched up by Nate and Chuck. Later, Serena gets a job in the office of Trip Van der Bilt, who is Nate's cousin, and is running for office as mayor of New York. Trip and Serena later have a relationship, even though Trip is married to Maureen. He tells Serena that he doesn't love Maureen and will leave her. Serena follows him out of town. Maureen however finds them, and bribes Serena with a letter from Serena's father, that contains gossip about Lily. Maureen says that Serena can be Trip's mistress, saying that she "will be Jackie Kennedy" and Serena "Marilyn Monroe. Serena refuses and tells Maureen t hat Trip will stay with her. However, when she finds out that Trip wants to stay with Maureen for his political career, she asks Trip to drive her back to New York. They have a car accident, and Serena is taken to hospital. Nate shouts at Trip and stays with Serena in the hospital. At present, Serena is living in the Waldorf's and is in a relationship with Nate. At the brink of the season, a scheming Jenny Humphrey attempted to steal Nate from Serena as she developed feelings for him. Eventually, Serena found about her scheming acts and it strained both her (Jenny) relationship with Serena and perhaps, Nate. In addition, Serena finally got to meet her long, lost father for the first time with the help of her ex-boyfriend Carter. Serena meets her father when her mother is diagnosed with cancer. However, it is revealed that she really wasn't and William van der Woodsen (William Baldwin) was using this as a scheme. Although Nate calls the police on William, Serena helps him escape. In the season finale, Serena and Dan share a "meaningless" kiss which leads her to break-up with Nate also she knew that she had feelings for Dan. She leaves for Paris with Blair, both dignifying themselves as beautiful, single, carefree women. Season 4 In "Belles de Jour", Serena has a thing for waiters and anyone on a vespa in Paris. When Blair meets who she thinks is a prince from Monaco, Serena goes on a double date with her which leads to an awkward identity confusion. Blair finds out about Serena's intentions to attend Columbia and they fight, but later make up. We discover that Chuck has been rescued by a mysterious woman. In the “Double Identity”, Serena finds Chuck after identifying "his body" at the morgue. Chuck and woman who nursed him back to health, Eva, want to leave Paris after seeing Blair. Even though Blair is supposed to go on a date with her prince (Louis Grimaldi), Serena asks that Blair stops Chuck from leaving. Blair discovers the ring that Chuck had intended for her. Back home, Nate is dating a girl named Juliet that is trying to help Nate with his social life. The episode finished with her removing pictures from Gossip Girl from a cork-board, leaving only Serena's mugshot. In "The Undergraduates", the Gossip Girl website seems to have gotten an update that allows it to stream video live. Serena and Blair both confidently talk about joining the Hamilton House sorority at Columbia University. It turns out that both Penelope from Constance and Juliet are both members and it is discovered that only Blair got accepted. Juliet seems to be playing the jealousy card by telling Serena that Blair called the Hamilton House to tell them about the situation with Pete Fairman. At a party, Serena and Blair stage a fight that is played on Gossip Girl to expose Juliet's manipulative ways. Because Lily van der Woodsen is part of the Hamilton House, Juliet is kicked out, but Nate still forgives Juliet and kisses her. Serena moves into Blair's apartment. "A Touch of Eva" spends most of its time talking about Serena's internal struggle over who she will choose: Nate or Dan. Even though she promises to stay away from both to Blair, she meets with Dan, which proves to be helpful in unearthing some dirty secrets about Chuck's girlfriend, Eva. It is discovered that she was a prostitute, and Blair tries to use this against, him but it turns out he already knew. Serena tempts Dan, thinking that his relationship with Vanessa is on the rocks, but only pushes them further together. Blair succeeds in breaking Eva and Chuck apart. Chuck declares war and leaves Blair crying with Serena. In "Goodbye, Columbia", Serena is having some problems with her classes. Every morning a mysterious man in her building takes her taxi for one of his many one night stands which is making her late. Despite many attempts to meet with her professor, something seems to always get in the way, which makes her professor quite angry with her. We see Juliet meet with a man in jail who "wants to leave Serena with nothing, like she did to (him)". A post appears on Gossip Girl that Serena has an STD which creates a stir among both Dan and Nate. When Dan accompanies Nate to the health centre, Vanessa gets jealous enough to steal Serena's phone at Juliet's request. Juliet sends a message on her phone and only later do we discover that the message was a request of trading sexual favours for grades to the teacher that is already not pleased with Serena. Serena almost gets expelled when Vanessa confesses to stealing the phone and accidentally takes the blame for the message. Juliet bonds with Serena over the incident. In "Easy-J",Blair awakes to find Serena with an unmade bed, messy hair, and adorning the same clothes from the previous day. Serena admits to having spent the night with "The Cab Stealer." However, they spent the night talking of pop art in lieu of sleeping together. Serena says she refuses to be one of the women he hands off in a cab every morning. Blair explains her dream to Serena, who believes it to be about recently being Chuck's active target. Blair is unsure, however, and wonders aloud why the attacker would be female. After spending the night with Nate, Juliet departs early so as "not to be late to class." Nate is disappointed, hoping to have spent more time with her. Via phone, Dan assures him it's probably the truth. As Nate ends his call with Dan, getting in line to visit his Dad in prison, he spots a sheepish Juliet. Jenny returns to New York, only to face an angry Blair - willing to do anything to make "Little J" leave town again. On her way to class, Serena spots her cuddle-buddy from the night before while entering the building. Irked, Serena is further thrown off by the revelation that he is her Psychology of Business professor, a fact that makes her worried about her feelings for him. As the season progresses it soon becomes apparent Serena will do anything to stay with Colin but eventually, after defying her mother, Blair and all her friends and after realising Juliet is Colin's cousin Serena and Colin break up for good. Later on in the series Serena is drugged by Juliet, causing Blair and Dan to team up and go get her. It soon becomes apparent Juliet wasn't working for herself but for her brother - Ben. Ben was put in jail by Lily but he thought it was because of Serena. They had decided to take Serena down, but he wasn't okay about his former crush being drugged. It turned out that Ben was convicted of an innapropriate relationship with a student as - at the time - Serena was his English student. In 'Panic Roommate' Serena and Ben almost leave each other for good when Dan, Eric and Damien set Ben up for a fall. However Dan is sorry for what he did and makes sure Ben doesn't go back to prison, instead he and Serena kiss again at last. The last scene of Serena in the episode is of her and Ben together again at last after Dan retreats from the loft where Ben is staying. In the upcoming epsode 'Petty Pink' a not so thrilled Serena confronts Dan and Blair about their relationship, which could put their friendships at risk. Appearance and Style Serena is famous for her modeling gigs and her notable natural beauty. She is much admired for her beauty, and is considered to be really gorgeous without even trying. She has naturally flawless glossy blonde hair, a smooth beautiful skin, blue eyes, and a tall, striking figure. Serena is considered, along with her on-again, off-again best friend Blair, the most beautiful girls on the Upper East Side. How to Dress like Serena Personality Unlike Blair, who is considered to be the show's antiheroine, Serena can be considered more as a traditional heroine. Her motives are rarely selfish and she truly wants to be a better person. Also, her negative actions are generally motivated by a lack of foresight rather than real malice. However Serena is often seen to get things without working for them, for instance she got into Yale and Blair didn't. She also gets the guys and has made a few enemies in her time. This is shown in Season 4 when Jenny, Juliet and Vanessa team up to take her down.. She is always there for her family and is especially protective of her brother, she has become closer to Chuck since he was adopted into the family in Season 2 and is close with her step-father Rufus who is a lot more prominent to her than her actual father. Serena has recently shown another side of herself, sticking up for herself and for Ben. She has argued with Dan and with Eric, the two who normally protect her and she normally allows to. Family Novel Series TV Series *Lillian Bass Humphrey (Mother) (neé Rhodes, van der Woodsen) *William van der Woodsen (Father) *Eric van der Woodsen (Younger Brother) *Celia 'Cece' Rhodes (Maternal Grandmother) *Rick Rhodes (Maternal Grandfather, deceased) *Carol Rhodes (Maternal Aunt) *Charlie Rhodes (Cousin) *Chuck Bass (Adoptive-Step Brother) *Bart Bass (Step-Father, deceased) *Jack Bass (Former Step-Uncle) *Rufus Humphrey (Step-Father) *Dan Humphrey (Step Brother) *Jenny Humphrey (Step Sister) *Scott Ronson (Maternal Half Brother) Romantic Relationships Novel Series Nate Archibald Dan Humphrey TV Series * Dan Humphrey (true love, on-again off-again boyfriend) * Nate Archibald (ex-boyfriend) * Aaron Rose (ex-boyfriend) * Gabriel Edwards (ex-boyfriend) * Carter Baizen (ex-boyfriend) * Trip Vanderbilt (affair) * Colin Forrester (dated) * Ben Donovan (ex-boyfriend) Quotes "When I told my mom not to go away with Rufus, I told her it was because you and I were forever. I know I was right." - Serena saying it to Dan "Yesterday at the party when the others all doubted you, I never did." - Serena to Chuck Dan of all people cannot know Georgie Etymology *Serena can be traced in its origin in the Latin language. The word is a derivative of the word 'Serenus' and the meaning that can be figured out from the use of the word is something that is 'clear, tranquil and serene'. *Serena is half Dutch from her father's side, her last name "van der Woodsen" is likely Dutch in origin. The Dutch term "van" or the German term "von" were used at the beginning of the phrase. Sometimes in Dutch phraseology, "de," "der," or "ter" was inserted, meaning "of" or "of the". Photos This character has a Photo Gallery! 005322605b6.jpg 00569970760.jpg 00597490c6d.jpg 2008-0715 gg3.jpg 29173118997276873718109.jpg 2e8f243da31f76ec serena blair.jpg 338629.jpg 404-blake-lively-jean-blazer.jpg Blair serena gossip girl.jpg BlairandSerena7.jpg Blakeleighton full2.jpg Blakelively net-gossipgirl-stills170.jpg DS-dan-and-serena-13794043-637-356.jpg Dan-serena-dan-and-serena-17357973-1920-1080.jpg Dan-serena-g.jpg Derena-4x04-dan-and-serena-16146312-500-292.jpg GG 2236.jpg Gossip-girl-penn-blake-photo.jpg Gossip-girl-serena-also-rises1.jpg Gossip-girl-serena-blair-grandfather-part-ii.jpg Gossip-girl-serena-dan-photo.jpg Gossip girl serena woodsen-5417.jpg Serena-Dan-forever-dan-and-serena-1420497-1280-720.jpg Serena-and-dan-on-the-move 558x810.jpg Serena pool.jpg 004886206f9.jpg 00489040f17.jpg 00490920015.jpg D and S Date.jpg D and S first Kiss.jpg Dan-and-Serena.jpg Dan-serena-gossip-girl.jpg Dan Humphrey Serena van der Woodsen Gossip Girl closet on Bluefly.jpg Danserena.jpg Serenadan2.jpg Youngtvcouples-serenaanddan10.jpg Seekinserenaport.jpg Serenarisesport.jpg -1 1c0734e9-4f0a-42b8-b819-dff47ad8384c-56395.jpeg Juliet 10.jpg Normal 012.jpg Ds-dan-and-serena-19670007-1052-702.jpg DS-dan-and-serena-18881965-500-500.jpg DS-dan-and-serena-18881958-500-431.jpg DS-dan-and-serena-18881956-500-500.jpg DS-dan-and-serena-18881953-500-459.jpg Derena-dan-and-serena-15722618-1000-1500.jpg Dan---Serena-dan-and-serena-529059 500 300.jpg Dan---Serena-dan-and-serena-521221 500 333.jpg Dan---Serena-dan-and-serena-521220 500 500.jpg Dan---Serena-dan-and-serena-521219 500 422.jpg Dan---Serena-dan-and-serena-472242 370 287.jpg If-you-really-need-me-ever-I-am-there-dan-and-serena-19329590-500-245.jpg If-you-really-need-me-ever-I-am-there-dan-and-serena-19329589-500-245.jpg Mmm-dan-and-serena-19669431-1257-1108.jpg If-you-really-need-me-ever-I-am-there-dan-and-serena-19329610-500-245.jpg If-you-really-need-me-ever-I-am-there-dan-and-serena-19329606-500-245.jpg If-you-really-need-me-ever-I-am-there-dan-and-serena-19329604-500-245.jpg DS-dan-and-serena-18881949-500-500.jpg DS-dan-and-serena-18881940-500-333.jpg Dan-serena-dan-and-serena-18658089-500-400.jpg Because-they-are-meant-to-be-dan-and-serena-18094279-400-450.jpg Because-they-are-meant-to-be-dan-and-serena-18094240-500-329.jpg Because-they-are-meant-to-be-dan-and-serena-18094232-500-282.jpg Tumblr ll7biu0wLj1qifxuro1 500.png Tumblr ljv7iv7X2L1qec8ruo1 500.jpg Tumblr lgp6ze7Cff1qecdxro1 500.gif Tumblr lfzziw8EwB1qbadhgo1 500.gif Tumblr ll5pq55fBq1qi6xn8o1 500.png Tumblr ll548cNm9m1qifxuro1 500.png Tumblr ll4yozGbCR1qifxuro1 500.png Tumblr ll4tjgnfeM1qifxuro1 500.png Tumblr ll2ubxeI0q1qdh63wo1 500.gif Tumblr ll1r9oG5GK1qeuw8xo1 500.png Tumblr ll1oivdDji1qifxuro1 500.png Tumblr lhzj6yp6Yg1qecdxro1 500.gif Tumblr lgwsradyzn1qecdxro1 r1 500.gif Tumblr leqvme787L1qg3uk8o1 500.gif Serenate2.jpg Serenate.jpg Tumblr ll1fh80KZY1qk1j3jo1 500.png Tumblr ll0ycxBUuW1qifxuro1 500.png Tumblr lkze13de671qifxuro1 500.png Tumblr lkyc2vSE8I1qifxuro1 500.png Tumblr lkxvspsA361qbnhsbo1 500.gif Tumblr lkvc8wXOZY1qzbq1lo1 500.gif Tumblr lkruarEJed1qblevxo1 500.gif Tumblr lkj8rzo9H21qei0aoo1 500.png Tumblr lkan4jiDPK1qzbq1lo1 500.gif Tumblr lijeuxzda81qi4daso1 500.jpg Tumblr lkzzfjLYOQ1qk1j3jo1 500.png Tumblr lkzww6AoCx1qk1j3jo1 500.png Tumblr lkztx2oeF31qifxuro1 500.png Tumblr lkzocpZ5Cm1qifxuro1 500.png Tumblr lkz8obZ4E51qecdxro1 500.gif Tumblr lkz2w1uEDf1qifxuro1 500.png Tumblr lkz1q0euSR1qecdxro1 500.gif Tumblr lkxx47rJMw1qifxuro1 500.png Tumblr lkpptbWCtw1qb70pvo1 r2 250.gif Our-money-s-on-Brooklyn-for-the-win-dan-and-serena-20861629-500-208.gif Our-money-s-on-Brooklyn-for-the-win-dan-and-serena-20861623-500-208.gif DS-first-time-3-dan-and-serena-20630849-320-240.gif DS-dan-and-serena-21064246-500-450.gif DS-dan-and-serena-18881945-500-281.gif DS-dan-and-serena-16833016-500-276.gif Tumblr loezqlbvSC1qepz6ko1 500.gif Tumblr locmertJkH1qifxuro1 500.png Serena and Carter.jpg Tumblr lo25t6KBgI1qgxodro1 500.jpg Tumblr lo155yGuka1qj6eq2o1 400.gif Serena-Nate-The Hurt Locket.jpg Tumblr llen7gQIBM1qkq9hko1 500.png Tumblr leihypV6eJ1qg3uk8o1 400.png Tumblr lbg52lHKRs1qecdxro1 500.png Tumblr lkvropSGDs1qfvwe0o1 500.jpg Tumblr l5wqridZUK1qa4qnzo1 500.jpg Tumblr lnwwzlxKR81qifxuro1 500.jpg Tumblr ln4qpqrxJd1qepxylo1 500.png Tumblr lnvawmUGB31qcu7kpo1 500.gif Tumblr lmcl9yAHDk1qfkkeno1 500.gif Tumblr lno6gddLfH1qm602jo1 500.png Tumblr lnmfv0kjbv1qlip9mo1 500.jpg Tumblr lf1bmo6hym1qagorro1 500.png Tumblr lnbv3tDRAc1qkqug7o1 500.jpg Tumblr lfa0ec2coM1qdhqyro1 500.png Tumblr lf9yw3Zfww1qdhqyro1 500.png Tumblr ldmll1sPoc1qdhqyro1 500.png Tumblr ldjxhahM0q1qaxnxjo1 500.gif Tumblr lbvnu5oJKb1qdhqyro1 500.png Tumblr lblqz1XTq51qd4229o1 500.jpg Tumblr lbcbtw3eYG1qb3do9o1 400.gif Tumblr lb5jrlNJPo1qcu7kpo1 500.jpg Tumblr la6uv8QEqk1qao79co1 500.jpg Tumblr l9szl7HXwf1qcu7kpo1 500.jpg Tumblr lafvzhoRd21qcs1oco1 500.gif Tumblr lacrg22kSd1qar6tno1 500.gif Tumblr lbmicmZB181qdhqyro1 500.png Tumblr ln5ubkaf8G1qdi1fko1 500.gif Tumblr ln5z3xoIuG1qcie43o1 500.gif Tumblr lkrrdnQYwD1qifxuro1 500.png Tumblr lmuzlpyzqr1qb1wkyo1 400.gif Tumblr lolissUglD1qc9cn2o1 500.jpg Tumblr loaddrsma21qc4hfoo1 500.png Gossip-girl.png Gg1.jpg Tumblr loarymDVVP1qeaahko1 500.jpg Tumblr loezqlbvSC1qepz6ko1 500.gif Tumblr locmertJkH1qifxuro1 500.png Serena and Carter.jpg Tumblr lo25t6KBgI1qgxodro1 500.jpg Tumblr lo155yGuka1qj6eq2o1 400.gif Serena-Nate-The Hurt Locket.jpg Gossip girl cast.jpg Tumblr llen7gQIBM1qkq9hko1 500.png Tumblr leihypV6eJ1qg3uk8o1 400.png Tumblr lbg52lHKRs1qecdxro1 500.png Tumblr lkvropSGDs1qfvwe0o1 500.jpg Tumblr l5wqridZUK1qa4qnzo1 500.jpg Tumblr lnwwzlxKR81qifxuro1 500.jpg Tumblr ln4qpqrxJd1qepxylo1 500.png Tumblr lnvawmUGB31qcu7kpo1 500.gif Tumblr lmcl9yAHDk1qfkkeno1 500.gif Tumblr lno6gddLfH1qm602jo1 500.png Tumblr lnmfv0kjbv1qlip9mo1 500.jpg Tumblr lf1bmo6hym1qagorro1 500.png Tumblr lnbv3tDRAc1qkqug7o1 500.jpg Tumblr lfa0ec2coM1qdhqyro1 500.png Tumblr lf9yw3Zfww1qdhqyro1 500.png Tumblr ldmll1sPoc1qdhqyro1 500.png Tumblr ldjxhahM0q1qaxnxjo1 500.gif Tumblr lbvnu5oJKb1qdhqyro1 500.png Tumblr lbvnqvwsXd1qdhqyro1 500.png Tumblr lblqz1XTq51qd4229o1 500.jpg Tumblr lbcbtw3eYG1qb3do9o1 400.gif Tumblr lb5jrlNJPo1qcu7kpo1 500.jpg Tumblr la6uv8QEqk1qao79co1 500.jpg Tumblr l9szl7HXwf1qcu7kpo1 500.jpg Tumblr lopiivpuv41qcmn7oo1 500.png Tumblr l3ygutIu4e1qa9lnro1 500.png Tumblr ldo1omGF6J1qaxnxjo1 500.gif Tumblr lbpgfzyYFY1qzcqvlo1 r1 500.png Tumblr lb9oyyZPJK1qcu7kpo1 500.gif Tumblr louzelx4AU1qffv4co1 500.png Tumblr lorgv1Qi0T1qmn9fao1 500.jpg Tumblr loqqnrtvd41qch7hbo1 500.png Tumblr loqpizueMW1qifxuro9 250.gif Tumblr loxyogbkVb1qms42bo1 500.jpg Tumblr lou7rgKy6d1qjshxuo1 500.jpg Tumblr lossdsXRmA1qjshxuo1 500.jpg Tumblr loqpizueMW1qifxuro6 250.gif Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Books Category:Character Galleries